Frobidden Relationships
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: What would happen if their was a baby sister in the Reagan family? How would this effect the daily relationships of the family? What if she fell for a son of another Irish cop family, one that did not see eye to eye with hers, especially their grandfathers. OC & OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Age Differences: Danny 13yrs, Erin 9yrs, Joe 8yrs, and Jamie 6yrs

**Prologue**

"Daniel Reagan, get up," Henry Reagan says shaking his eldest grandson awake before moving to shake his second eldest grandson awake. "Joseph Reagan, get up."

"Grandpa it's March Break," a broody thirteen year old Danny says.

"It's nine on our day off," a tired eight year old Joe says.

"I know that but your baby sister decided to graces us with presence an hour ago," Henry says looking at the two.

"Mom had her baby," Joe asks now awake.

"The baby was a girl," Danny asks awake.

"Rylee Rosemary Reagan was born at 08:00 on March 17, 1992. Your sister is a St. Patrick's Day baby," Henry says. "Your father wants us there by 10:00 after you have gotten dressed, had a shower, had breakfast, brushed your teeth and made your bed."

"What about St. Patrick's Day Mass," Joe asks getting out of bed.

"We will be attending the one at 12:00, so get dressed in your Church clothes," Henry says before leaving the boys.

"I'm going to go shower," Danny says grabbing his towel before leaving the room. "Help Jamie."

Joe finishes making his bed before leaving his room and entering his six year old brother's room. "Would you like some help," he asks knowing how independent Jamie could be.

"Could you grab my Church clothes out of the closet," Jamie asks as he makes his bed.

"Sure," Joe says walking over to Jamie's closet and taking out his church clothes.

"Joe, will mom and dad still love me," Jamie asks looking at his big brother.

Joe walks over and lays the clothes on his bed before looking at his little brother.

"Joe shower, I got this," Danny says from doorway in his Church clothes, minus his tie.

"Listen to Danny, he knows," Joe says before leaving the eldest and youngest brother alone.

"Danny walks over to his little brother and kneels in front of him.

"Well," Jamie presses.

"Mom and Dad love each of the same. Now it may not seem like that because Rylee is going to need a lot of attention and care, but they will each of us the same. Just like Grandma and Grandpa. Trust me on this," Danny says.

"You promise," Jamie says looking at his eldest brother.

"Yes I promise. Jamie, Mom and Dad love me, and you, Erin and Joe are all younger than me," Danny says looking at his baby brother.

Jamie moves and hugs his big brother and says, "I love you Danny."

"I love you too, don't forget Grandpa has a new green tie for us," Danny says as the hug is released.

"Got it," Jamie says smiling before walking over to his Church clothes and removes his blue tie.

Danny smiles before walking across the hall and knocking on his sister's door.

"Come on in Danny," Erin says as she knows the knock after nine years.

"Hey, how are you dealing," Danny asks looking at her.

"I'm fine," Erin says brushing her hair.

"If you say so, don't forget Grandma has green ribbons for your hair," Danny says looking at her.

"I know, you ready for this," Erin asks as she puts her hair into a ponytail.

"I should be asking you that," Danny says looking at her.

"I am happy to have a new sister, you I'm afraid of what may happen when she gets older," Erin says looking at him.

"Yeah and you thought you had it bad. She has Grandpa, Dad, and three older brothers," Danny says.

"I'll take you, Dad, and Grandpa," Erin says smiling.


	2. Rylee meets Regan Clan

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

A/N: Age Differences: Danny 13yrs, Erin 9yrs, Joe 8yrs, and Jamie 6yrs

**Chapter 1: Rylee Meets the Regan Clan**

"Granpa, how much further," an excited Erin asks, hair tied back in forest green ribbon with shamrocks.

"We are almost there," Henry says as they walk the halls of the maternity floor with his wife and four out of five grandchildren.

"I think Erin had to much sugar this morning," Danny whispers to Joe.

"I hear you, but look at poor Jamie, he looks terrified," Joe whispers back looking at his youngest brother walking close to their grandmother.

"You looked the same way, when he was born," Danny whispers.

"I guess it's the youngest worst fear, being replaced by a new baby," Joe whispers.

"It is, but hey Mom and Dad still love all of us, the same, sure Rylee is going to get a lot of attention but she is a baby and needs it," Danny whispers.

"You have a very good point but he's not used to that; you, me. And Erin are," Joe whispers.

"Than we will help him with the transition," Danny whispers.

"Here we are," Rose Regan says arriving at her daughter-in-law's room. "You kids ready to meet Rylee?"

"Yup," came three strong voices and one weak one.

"Here we go," Rose says opening the door and leading them into the room.

The family enters the room, they see their mother and father sitting in the hospital bed with a pink bundle in their mother's arms.

"We brought the troops," Henry says as he, Erin and Danny walk over to their father's side as the other three take their mother's side.

"I can see, were they hard to get up," Frank asks looking at his four older children.

"The two boys were," Henry says looking at his two older grandsons.

"In our defense, he gave us no information, just an order, and since it was March Break, we wanted to sleep," Danny says.

"Exactly, you two tell us to get up, not an order and a shake," Joe says.

"They have a point," Mary says swaddling the pink bundle. "So who wants to hold their new baby sister?"

"Me I do," came three of four voices.

"Jamie, don't you want to hold your baby sister," Mary says looking at her youngest son, causing Frank and Henry to look at him.

Jamie shakes his head no, while keeping his head down.

"He's just scared, just like Joe, Erin, and Danny were to hold their new baby sibling," Rose says as Jamie looks up at his grandmother.

"I was terrified I was going to drop Erin when she was born," Danny recalls.

"I was terrified that Joe wouldn't stop crying if I held him," Erin recalls.

"I was terrified I was going to somehow break you when you were born," Joe recalls.

"I was terrified when you dad was born to hold him," Henry says.

"I can recall thinking the same thing as grandpa when Danny was born," Frank says.

"See you have nothing to worry about. Now Danny what is the unspoken rule about new siblings," Mary asks looking at her eldest.

"That the youngest before the new sibling gets to hold the baby first, in the order of youngest to eldest," Danny says.

"That means you Jamie get to hold Rylee first," Erin and Joe says looking at their little brother.

"Okay," Jamie says in a still scared voice, as he moves to sit next to his mom.

"Okay put one hand under your elbow and the other on top of your other elbow joint," Franks explains to his youngest son, who follows his directions.

"Jamie meet you baby sister Rylee," Mary says putting Rylee into Jamie's arms.

Jamie looks down at his baby sister as her eyes open to reveal a beautiful baby blue eyes looking up at him. Jamie looks amazed at his baby sister as her watches her smiling.

"Joe would you like to hold her," Mary asks looking at her second youngest son.

"Yes, please," Joe says as he gently takes Rylee from Jamie.

The family watches as each of siblings takes a chance holding the little girl.

"She is so precious," Rose says holding her.

"She is going to be a handful," Henry adds in looking at her.

"Oh don't worry, she has enough big brothers to protect her," Danny says.

"Poor Rylee isn't even a day old and she is already doomed in the boy department," Erin says.

"I think she is going to be the rebellious one," Mary says looking at her baby girl.

"Why do you say that mom," Joe asks looking at them.

"A mother just knows, son," Franks says.

"Oh please, she is just not going to want to follow the rules or be compared to any of us," Danny whispers to Erin.

"That's the truth or she'll be to cute that everyone will think that she is just too innocent," Erin whispers back.

"Oh great, at least Jamie grew out of that," Danny comments.

"She won't, she'll have everyone wrapped around her finger till she becomes a teen," Erin explains.

"Oh great, I can already see it. We older four will have our own lives and dad or mom, or grandpa and grandma, will be calling us to go find Rylee," Danny says looking at the pink bundle.

"Or to follow Rylee on her date or to the school dance," Erin adds in.

"Great we are going to not have our own lives," Danny groans looking at Erin.

"It's the price we pay for being elder siblings, plus you can use your interrogation techniques from a young age to scare away all possible boyfriends," Erin says looking at him.

"This is going to be fun than," Danny says smiling.

"What are you two talking about," Mary asks.

"Nothing," they both say quickly.


End file.
